Opposing The Blind
by Sweeter Than Cheesecake
Summary: Sakura went blind in a car crash. But when she goes to a new school she meets a boy who refuses to treat her as an equal, how is she going to show him she's just as perfect as he is? SakuraxSyaoran
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for my FM radio, this computer, and my soul! Oh, plus my stuffie! So kawaii! Huggle kawaii stuffie

"C'mon Okaa-san! Let's go!" Four-year old Sakura said.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. Just let 'Kaa-san get ready!" Nadeshiko said. She messed Sakura's hair up affectionately.

Sakura pouted cutely. "Okaa-san! You know I don't like that!"

Nadeshiko giggled at Sakura's expression. "Oh, Sakura! Smile, you know your old 'Kaa-san likes that."

Sakura gave a toothy grin. "As long as you like it!"

"Now come on! Get your coat on. It isn't _that_ warm, Cherry!" Nadeshiko chuckled.

Sakura put on her pink coat. It was a light spring jacket that had cherry blossoms petals all over it. The jacket was Sakura's favourite.

"I'm done 'Kaa-san!" Sakura said. She gave a grin. "Now let's go!"

The little cherry blossom pranced off happily to her mother's white car.

Her mother got into her car and said, "Okay, honey. Let's go!"

She started the car and went out of the driveway. She went off the street and got onto the highway.

A drunk driver had merged onto the highway and was merging from a line going up, to a lane going down.

Nadeshiko had closed her eyes for a moment, humming along with the song on the radio. Sadly, only one moment was what it took to take Kinomoto Nadeshiko's life.

_BANG!_

The drunken driver had hit Nadeshiko's car. The front.

Nadeshiko had immediately died from the impact. Luckily, her daughter had not and was rushed to the hospital.

Kinomoto Sakura woke up five days later, with her father and brother hovering over her.

"Sakura!" Her brother, Touya said. "Dad! Sakura-chan's awake!"

The sleeping Fujitaka Kinomoto's eyes fluttered open. "Sakura's awake!"

"Dad? Where are you? 'Nii-chan, I can't see you! It's all black!" She desperately groped the air.

Touya's forehead creased. "Otou-san, why can't Sakura-chan see us?"

The archaeologist's eyes widened. "S-sakura's blind!"

Sakura gasped. "I'm blind! It's not forever, right 'tou-san? Right?" Her emerald eyes started to water.

Her doctor overheard their conversation and spoke up. "I'm afraid not, Kinomoto. We can run some tests, there won't be a good chance."

Sakura started to cry, letting her arms down.

"No, I don't think there would be any reason. The tests would be costly, and Sakura-chan would just eventually learn how too see again if she was able to anyways. Doctor… Tendou" The archaeologist gave a sad smile.

"Alright Kinomoto-san, whatever you wish. But, there is a place that can give Sakura lessons to learn how to use her other senses instead of sight." Dr. Tendou said. He handed

Fujitaka sighed. "Alright. We'll do what we can."

Sakura calmed down. "Am I gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, kaijuu, you'll be fine." Touya said.

"Touya, where am I? Who's Dr. Tendou?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you and Okaa-san were in a car crash…"

"Where's 'Kaa-san?" Sakura innocently asked.

Fujitaka smiled sadly. " Sakura," he said gently, "Okaa-san's dead."

There was a pause, and everyone was silent. Then someone spoke

A quiet voice said, "Why, why is Mommy dead? Was it because of something I did? Why didn't she say good-bye!" Sakura suddenly burst into tears and grabbed her knees and buried her face in them.

Touya rushed over to her and hugged her. "Everything's going to be all right Sakura-chan."

"How can anything be alright! 'Kaa-san's dead!" Sakura cried.

Fujitaka cut in "Mommy's in a better place now Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Yup. Even Dr. Tendou says so, don't you Dr. Tendou?" Fujitaka said.

"Yes." The doctor agreed.

"So mommy's not mad at me? She's happy?" Sakura said doubtfully.

"She's not mad at you Sakura-chan, who could be mad a you?" Touya commented.

Sakura lifted up her quickly, but –"OUCHHHHHHHH!"- Sakura poked tenderly at the bandaged arm on her lap. "'Tou-san, what's this white stuff?"

"It's a cast Sakura, your arm is broken." Fujitaka said.

"Oh, I didn't I could be broken, like the plates."

"How about I go get you an ice cream Sakura-chan?" Touya-chan asked.

"O-kies, but make sure it's my favourite flavour 'Nee-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maybe I'll make it my ice cream instead." Touya teased.

"No no no! Touya it's all mine! MINE!" Sakura pouted.

"OK Sakura, all yours!" Touya grabbed a five-dollar bill (I don't know Japanese currency! Sorry!;) and ran down to the hospital cafeteria in a flash.

Cafeteria

"Hello little boy, what would you like?" The cafeteria lady asked.

Touya got a little angry, but kept his calm for Sakura's ice cream.

"I'd like an ice cream, and I'm a big boy, my daddy told me so." He replied.

"Yes, of course you're a big boy." She said as she held out the ice cream. "Now that'll be 2. 25."

"Here!" Touya said brightly as he passed his 5 bill to the lady while taking the strawberry ice cream.

"Now here's your change." The lady said looking for some coins.

"Keep your change. I gotta get this to to my sister!" Touya exclaimed, rushing off.

"My, he's in a rush." The woman said, gaping at the athletic

Hospital Room

"I wonder where Touya is, he's taking a while." Sakura said worriedly.

Suddenly a blur appeared and there was an ice cream in front of Sakura's round face.

"Yay!" Sakura said as she got up.

"Well, eat up!" Touya said excitedly.

Well, was that good? Huh? It's my first chaptered fic! I finished it while I finished a package of Hershey Chipits, _which_ belong to Hershey!

Pweesh review!


	2. An Unfortunate Meeting

Thank yous,

Caiyu- thanks for the tip and the compliment! I'll try to put more description in the story.

Misakie- Ooooh! You are so nice! Maybe I'll take to word what you said! XP

00- Oh, I make her say the cast is white? I thought I just said she had a cast! Oh well, sorry about that! Thanks for telling me! I am soooo silly! And yes, that was a filler chapter so I wouldn't have to make a character explain _too_ much.

MakieToAyame- Thanks for the Japanese currency info! I will read your stories as soon as I can! My parents are always on me to do stuff. xP

dreamz-of-hope- Aww! Thankz, I always like to hear nice things!

Fallin' Heart- I have a different plot, well now I feel really special! Thankies soo much!

angelic-innocence00- Yeah, I know, it's really sad, but the next chappies are going to get happier!

Leshyaedawnfire- I know how you feel, it's sad her mom dies all the time but I had to make Sakura get blind somewhere. Sigh N E wayz, thankz for the currency tip!

If I missed anybody I am so sorry! Just E me and tell me.

Warning- Eriol appear out of nowhere endlessly annoying and relieving you!

Tomoeda High School

'Wow, what a great day! Birds are chirping, and I can feel the sun!' 15 year-old Sakura thought. Sakura had grown since she had been in the car crash, blossoming into the beautiful cherry blossom she truly was, learning to take pleasure in other things people her age took for granted. Kinomoto Sakura had been taught to sense things using touch, hearing, smell and, partly, taste. Many boys in the school liked her and chose to try to ask out her, though, so far, none had succeeded. Sakura Kinomoto was single, and was alright that way, because she had her friends: Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Chiharu's boyfriend Yamazaki, Eriol and last but not least, her best friend and second cousin, Tomoyo.

"Now, class, we have a new student today." Terada-sensei announced as he came into the class. He opened the door and the student stepped in. Girls started swooning.

He was dressed in the school uniform: a white button-up shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, and a pair of black trainers. He had messy brown hair, amber eyes and a cold expression. Sakura could hear his foul-mouthed mumbling. "Everyone, this is Li Syaoran, he is from China and I hope you'll all be nice to him and welcome him. Well, Li-san, why don't you sit beside Hiiragizawa-san, I'm sure you two will work together perfectly."

Eriol put his hand up and Syaoran ealked slowly over to him, grumbling at his horribly bad luck.

To Syaoran's eyes he looked like trouble, and boy, even if they didn't know it, the Li clan leader was not about to let the boy get the best of him.

"Hello Li-san. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, I hope you enjoy this class." Eriol said.

'Thank Kami-sama that this is the only class that I'll sit with _him._' Syaoran thought angrily.

Almost as it he'd heard him, Eriol replied, "Oh, and you'll be sitting with me in all your other classes. I hope we become friends Li-san."

Syaoran grunted and shot Eriol a glare, and if glares could kill, Eriol would have been turned to ash.

Yet Eriol just laughed merrily, teasing Syaoran mercilessly. "Now, have you taken any notes?"

Syaoran stared at Eriol's paper, it was filled with what the teacher had explained about Japanese history. He then looked at the teacher, Terada-sensei was ranting about the homework they had. He started fuming at Eriol, oh, he was going to get what was coming to him!

Eriol had done this on purpose, he had known that and planned it from the second he had seen him. Even though he was very handsome he often teased people who were easily provoked. But beside that, he was one of the most wanted guys in school.

Where Sakura and Tomoyo Are

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said.

Sakura took herself away from the amazing scenery outside to turn her attention to her best friend. "What is it Tomoyo-chan?" She replied curiously.

"There's a new student from China, he's so cute!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Really? I didn't hear." Sakura said.

"Oh, well I hear he's really rich and lives in a mansion there! _And _he even brought a butler here!" Tomoyo exclaimed to Sakura.

"Hoe! Really? That's amazing!" gasped Sakura in shock.

"Yeah! I think Eriol-kun has a friend." Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Just look at how Eriol's teasing him."

"Oh, really? Well, I bet he looks funny!" Sakura felt a slight pang of grief as she said that, but brushed it away. Thinking about that she was blind was hard, but have that all the time made it harder. She let out a sigh, why did she have to be blind. Oh well, she can still hear, right? She hadn't lost that, and it didn't to her friends, family, or anyone she knew.

"Boy, does he! His name's Li Syaoran and he's glaring at Eriol so hard I think he's going to explode!" Tomoyo burst out laughing. Sakura laughed with her. Someone's ears pricked up.

"Are you talking about me?" A deep voice across the room roared.

Everyone in the room went silent, even the teacher who was rattling on was suddenly quiet.

"I don't like to repeat myself." The voice revealed himself as Syaoran Li, though Sakura didn't know that.

"Who are you and who are you talking about? If you tell me the maybe I can help you." Sakura spoke up.

"I'm talking about you and your purple-haired egotistic friend." Li exclaimed.

Sakura frowned, "Well, you didn't say that very nicely, but I still need to know who you are."

"My name's Li Syaoran." Li replied gruffly.

"Oh, well I'm afraid we were, was there a problem with that Li-san?" Sakura replied politely.

"Yes, there is." Li paused and then made a move to punch her. Sakura wasn't able to see him so he tried to punch her, but-

"Oh my, Li-san, hitting a lady isn't a very gentlemanly thing to do." Eriol had stepped in front of Syaoran and grabbed the hand Syaoran was using to hit Sakura.

Steam started coming out of Syaoran's ears. "You b-"

The bell rung, they were supposed to go to their next class.

"Children, why don't you go now." Terada-sensei had a smile plastered to his face, 'The new kid is going to put a lot of strain on my class.' He thought stressedly.

Syaoran took one last glare before looking at the next class on his timetable, Math, oh well, at least he was alright at that. He walked out of class, still fuming.

Gym

Tomoyo and Sakura were stretching on the gym mat for their next class.

"Tomoyo-chan, was Li-san going to hit me?" Sakura asked naively.

Tomoyo chuckled nervously. "Well, yes, but Eriol stopped him. Isn't Eriol-kun nice?"

"Hai, but why did Li-san hit me?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's because you stood up to him." Tomoyo said plainly. "And, I think it's because he has a bad temper." She then joked.

"Oh, well maybe I should try to make him lighten up a little, Tomoyo." Sakura questioned rhetorically.

Japanese Words Used

-Hai Yes

-Sensei Teacher

-chan Close Female Friend

-kun Close Male Friend

Hmmm, what's Sakura gonna do about our dear Syaoran-kun?

Review!


End file.
